


Power Balance

by Pappillon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this before she was revealed but I'm still pretty happy with it, It's all very playful I promise., Staring Off White, The noncon warning is also just in case!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pappillon/pseuds/Pappillon
Summary: Yellow and Blue Diamond decide to spice up their relationship.





	Power Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and would love to hear your thoughts!

“No,” Yellow Diamond said. “It would be better to wait.”

They stood outside the meeting room, in a private hallway along White’s chambers.  

Yellow’s answer triggered a staring contest. White, reaction in slow motion, rose her brows and tilted her head. Her mouth opened and remained slightly agape, on the verge of words she didn’t speak.

Eventually, she replied, response smelling faintly of fire, “It’s your decision,” and then paused. “See you tonight.”

“Oh,” Yellow said, the arrangement hitting her like tripping over a wire. “See you tonight.”

White walked away.

It was Blue’s idea. Holding Yellow one day, stroking her back, she suggested, “Wouldn’t it be fun to have a third partner?” Her voice was like a perfume between them, sweet as it hovered outside her mouth. Even her dark bags had receded, momentarily erased by the spark in her eyes. She looked nearly happy as her fingers traced Yellow’s shoulder blade. 

“You’re not tired of me, are you?”

“No, not at all. I want you to be there, it’s just—”

“You want to ask White?”

“I’m not sure who else.” Blue pulled slightly away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bothered. Saying it out loud, it sounds—”  

“I’ll ask her,” Yellow said. 

Blue settled back in, their lashes nearly touching, “Thank you. I would appreciate that,” and kissed her.  

The next day they were set to have a meeting, to which Yellow arrived early. She would have been the first one, if it took place outside of White’s palace, but she was already sat at the head of the table, the biggest of the three. 

Her largeness spoke for her when she stood up straight, and both Blue and Yellow only reached her shoulders. Sometimes it seemed as though she tried to mask it. At that moment, she cast a shadow over the table, propped up by an elbow, as she would usually lean.

Yellow had caught her poised against columns only slightly taller than her, a hip jutting out, apathetic with a slender arm bent at a perfect angle. She resembled a goddess, modeling for a sculpture, breaking the illusion by sighing softly or shifting her long legs. They had been waiting for Blue.

Yellow took her seat at the table, around which were artificial windows that showed idealistic scenes from Homeworld, as if they were in a sprawling crystal garden, or in the capital square amongst White Diamond’s statue, or inside a kindergarten, riddled with holes. All of this reflected inside her gem, as White blinked slowly.  

“Blue would like to have a threesome with you.”

The scene changed, Homeworld at sunset, the room bending under sudden rich hues, and White reflected a splendid honey glow as she looked slowly to Yellow.

“I’ll consider it,” she answered, and with her chin firmly planted in the heel of her palm, turned away.

Yellow almost asked if White had heard her correctly, or if she understood what a threesome was, but as she gathered her words, Blue arrived. The environment changed to a mountain summit and they began the meeting.

Days later, White wrote to Yellow in an untitled message:  _ I’m not interested in participating, but I’d like to watch _ .  

“She only wants to watch?” Blue viewed the response, and Yellow saw her face through the screen, backward and bright white letters obscuring it. “I would think after all of these years, she might like to try it, but it would be interesting, having her attend.”

_ Attend _ , like a gala.

Blue began writing back, the screen switching colors as she input text. “How about in a few hours? We have time.”

“Alright,” Yellow said. Blue didn’t ask why her brows had furrowed.

White answered back immediately.  _ Come to my chambers. I can’t be bothered to leave. _

The first time, they didn’t go to any special room. Blue and Yellow, linked at the elbows, came into White’s personal chamber, sprawling and enormous with her bed in the center. Preemptively, she had placed a plain wooden chair at one corner, where she sat with one leg crossed over the other. Dressed in her black and starry cloak, she appeared regal, Queen of the Room.

Nothing about her indicated any incoming nudity. She sat as she did everywhere else, apathetically domineering as she looked down at both of them. A gentle sigh escaped her when they entered, afflicted by the soft candlelight a battalion of Pearls must have prepared.        

“Thank you for having us, White,” Blue went to her, and touched her hand.

“Of course,” White’s fingers closed around it, the points of her nails lightening Blue’s color where they poked. “You may begin when you’re prepared.” 

Blue kissed White’s knuckles and returned to Yellow, dipping her tongue into her mouth. Yellow froze, even though a moan escaped her, muffled inside Blue’s lips.

Blue undressed her, as if requested to open a gift, removing her armor in sections. It glittered into oblivion just before colliding with the floor. Holding her close, she explored expanses of skin with her short nails and kissed along Yellow’s jaw.

Once Blue had peeled her from her leggings, she displayed her to White.   

Her eyes, gleaming, moved over Yellow’s slender limbs, her lean frame, her boney shoulders without their pads, the trail of short golden hairs leading from her stomach, her small breasts. White even seemed to smile along the left corner of her mouth. “Keep going,” her voice spoke as if strumming a harp. “Show me what you do to her.”

White would always watch and encourage, but stayed clothed from her neck to her toes. She never touched herself, the only indication of arousal being an interruption of her breathing. White might hold it, making her appear even larger, bleeding it slowly as her eyes gleamed angles of blue and yellow.

Before going to White’s, Yellow went to visit Blue after work. She was bathing, collarbones deep in a tub of floral foam. Something made the water that way, a potion bottle of pretty violet liquid, sitting near her enormous mirror.  

Her eyes were closed when Yellow appeared, head resting against the lip of the tub.  

“I think White is angry with me.”

“Hmm?” Blue opened her eyes. “Why do you say that? I just talked to her a while ago. She didn’t seem angry.”

“Of course she didn’t  _ seem _ angry. She never  _ seems _ any one way. It was how she looked at me, after I had told her I didn’t want to send in my soldiers.”

“If she was angry about it, I’m sure she would have mentioned something to me.” Blue reached over to take Yellow’s hand. Scented water dripped onto the floor. “Surely you’re worrying about nothing.”

Blue looked so gentle with her arm outstretched, top half-exposed from the water and covered in a layer of bubbles. A sea goddess come to comfort her, she finally rose after squeezing Yellow’s hand. “We should go soon,” she said. “Hand me that towel, won’t you?”

Walking together, holding hands, Blue sometimes inexplicably smiled. At random intervals, without looking at anything at all, she would grin.    

“Why are you smiling?” Yellow asked her. “You look like you’re plotting something.”

“What? I wasn’t smiling.”

“You were. Just now.”

“Oh, Yellow. First, White is angry at you and now I’m plotting against you. You need to relax. If I was smiling, it’s only because I’m excited for what I’m going to do to you. That’s normal, don’t you think?”

They approached the warp.

“I suppose,” Yellow said, and they were off.

Warping into White’s chambers, Blue and Yellow headed to the east wing, past a hallway of old statues, which held the room set aside for the three of them. It resembled White’s control room, enormous and decorated in mellow light. A candle in each corner, they brought a calm glow, just bright enough to outline one another’s bodies.

White, on her silver chair, awaited them. 

As usual, Blue went to kiss her knuckles. “Thank you for having us, My Diamond.”

“Thank you both for coming.” White, in an unusual movement, placed her hand upon Blue’s shoulder. “You may begin when you’re ready.”

“We will, My Diamond.” It was too quick to tell, but Blue had seemed to wink.

Before Yellow could speak, Blue began to undress her, dismantling her armor in several long, effortless tears, as though it were thick paper. Yellow, trying to glance to White, couldn’t manage to look between Blue’s long kisses and curious fingers.

White, more bemused than usual, did grin with her chin set over her fingers, but before Yellow could witness any more, Blue had set her down, stroking between her legs, sucking on her breasts.

Yellow closed her eyes as Blue made her way down, marking her body with hard kisses. Each time Blue would suck on her flesh, she would moan, arching her back as she moved further along.

Just when she kissed the base of Yellow’s stomach, White snapped her fingers. “Blue,” she said, “Bring Yellow before me.”

Laying on the mat, they stopped to look at each other, then to White, who sat patiently, leaning forward by a few degrees.  

Blue brought Yellow by trailing behind her, a palm between her shoulder blades. Yellow, fully nude, watched White as she approached, stopping a step before her.

“Restrain her arms.”

Blue didn’t hesitate. Holding onto Yellow’s wrists, she breathed softly into her ear. With the rising of her breath, Blue’s chest brushed against Yellow’s skin, receding as she exhaled. Her body rolled in and out like an ocean wave.

White was watching both of them but touched Yellow’s chin. Blue must have paled her hands with how hard she held her wrists.

“I love to see you this way. Presented as though you’re all mine. Would you mind it, Blue, if I touch her?”

Yellow tried to glance behind her, but only caught a few shades in her periphery.

“I would love for you to touch her, My Diamond.” Blue’s breath was hot along the shell of Yellow’s ear. “By how wet she is, I think she wants it too.”

White smiled and trailed from Yellow’s chin to her neck, nails etching delicate lines. Yellow gulped, and White went lower, touching one of her breasts. Between her thumb and index finger, she pinched her nipple. Yellow nearly got away, hollering.

“You can tell she’s so used to your gentleness. You’ll have to hold her tightly, Blue.”

“Yes, My Diamond.”

White’s hand trailed along Yellow’s stomach, marking it down to her hairs. Her fingers searched low enough to find her lips, scratching at them. She stood so close their mouths almost met. Yellow could nearly taste her words as she said, “I want to hear every sensation. Be loud,” and inserted a finger.

Yellow dipped her head back but didn’t cry out.

Blue cut off her circulation. “Come on, Yellow. Doesn’t that feel good?  _ Moan _ .”

“She’s pretending as though she’s unaffected, but her wetness betrays her.” White slipped in another finger, drawing closer. “She loves this. She loves being my plaything, even though she spends so much energy trying to appear aloof and independent.”

Yellow gasped, “Please—I don’t want to bleed.”

“I’ll consider it,” White answered, “but I expect you to moan.”

Yellow clenched her teeth, as White hooked her fingers into her G-spot. She then pulled out and came back in, as if tugging a rope connected to an orgasm. With each movement, she dragged it out a little further, the pattern bringing Yellow closer and closer.

White filled her in a way that Blue couldn’t. Her fingers were larger, and in an attempt to keep herself from screaming, Yellow’s walls contracted around them as she lurched. She never vocalized aside from the hard breaths.

“Stars, you’re so stubborn,” Blue chided. “You’re usually such a slut for this. What’s the problem?  _ Moan for her _ .”

“Blue—”

“Moan or be quiet. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh, she loves it when you talk to her that way.”

“What’s the matter with you?” Blue spoke directly into her ear. “If you don’t moan for her, I’m going to spank you raw.”

“Blue—” 

White’s fingers slipped in to the knuckles.  

“ _ Moan! _ ”

Finally, Yellow threw her head back and cried. Weak in the knees, Blue kept her from buckling over, squirming between White’s perfect, constant strokes.

“Yes, more!”

Yellow hollered, vision blurring as images appeared and disappeared with the rhythm of White’s hand. She caught glimpses of her eyes, wide and unblinking, reflecting flashes of yellow and dark, royal blue. She was smirking, unmoving and unaffected, aside from the constant motion of her fingers, plucking Yellow’s strings.

Eventually, Yellow’s voice collapsed into a grunt as her body squeezed around White’s fingers. Her thighs, warm and slick, were surely covered in blood.

When White removed her fingers, however, Yellow saw only a clear fluid adhering them together. She had reduced her nails before inserting them, and in wiping Yellow’s come along the skirts of her gown, her light grew them back.

White grinned, “As you were.”

But Blue had already pinned Yellow down and pushed her tongue into her mouth.        


End file.
